Once more through the tower
by vincent the vizard
Summary: What do an unarmed drug dealer in the Bronx, a cop going crazy in a museum, and a school child have in common? Well dear readers, you will soon find out. The wheel of fate is turning, and its name is KA!


**I own nothing though I wish I did. *explosions go off*This week, return of the vizard! have fun guys! First ones to guess stories used get a teaser of next chapter!**  
(some music for you nice folks, Changeman opening in full)  
Most stories you can tell who the hero is, and hardly ever question it. This is not one of those stories. Most also start in some glamorous, show stopping way. Ours I fear, starts in a shitty gas station at the edge of a town that once existed but is nothing but pebbles now. The windows of this station in particular are all shatterd. You might think that this is the doing of some evil force trying to get in. Nay, the skeletal bodies that litter the floor will tell you it was the result of countless souls attempting to break free of their prison. To the right of the front door was the counter housing the cash register, with most of the gas station floor covered in knocked over aisles of dust that used to be sellable goods. Most days at the station are silent as murder, but today is different.

Not far away, some lone male approaches in the blistering desert heat. His body is garbed in what most would call dirtied leather. The garment wraps around his slender frame as to conceal his true being from any who may be around him. He also wore a lose turban, covering any and all features of his face from sight. Though there are no living beings to see him, if they did they would think he was alone. "Onee-chan!" The form of a small blue girl on his shoulders with blonde pig-tailes would beg to differ. She wore what most young girls wore to church, a simple white sundress with a daisy above the left breast. The girl's body was transparent, and the male was the only one he knew of that could see her. Well, him and the others like her that followed him. There were currently two others with them.

One was a naked female, her breast welcoming to any man who saw them most days. To most this woman would look like a human with blue hair so dark it bordered on the line of black, if not for the transparent blue body, fox ears and matching five tails. The woman seemed to walk rather close to the man, seeming to never leave his side. "Why does the little one get so much attention? All she does is complain." She then leaned into his body and hugged his arm into her chest. She begged, needed a reaction from the man. He gave none this time. Not for lack of wanting to mind you, he simply wanted to get out of the god-awful heat he was currently in. Given any other day, he had rather inappropriate plans in mind. Plans the child would never see.

As for the traveler's final companion, we have a what seems to be a thief. Most would say that due the man having his hands bound, and a noose around his neck. Said thief's body was covered in a crimson suit with obsidian black buttons. His face was covered by a thick beard, as though he and no one else had tended to it in weeks if not months of years, whereas his was covered in a crimson buzzcut that matched his suit. He too had the same body form as the child and apparent harlot. One of the fox tails was close enough to rub on him gently, which he promptly swatted away in annoyance, a visible scowl on his face. "Keep that damn tail off me, or I'm cutting it off..." The bearded and bound man grumbled out loud.

The only human amongst the group had been walking for as long as he could remember since the fire, picking up a new _FRIEND_ here and there along the way. The man in question finally made it under the awning above the gas station door, if the crumbling mass could still be called one. He undid the turban, letting his shoulder length white hair spill out onto his shoulders so he could see better. There was a note taped to the front door, one printed in rather large letters.

Here Lies Jack, Jerry, Rosa, Benjamin and O'Brien.  
Singed, Spencer Fucking Middleton

The human read it, trying to think of where he had heard those names before, especially spencer's. He pushed the thoughts aside, remembering the task at hand. He stepped inside, his less than living companions fazing through the wall. Now that his makeshift mask was off, on lookers could discern his face to their hearts delight. He was clean shaven, a x shaped scar on the bottom of his cheek. The male then looked back, eyeing the bound man. "Oi Katsu, you sure this is the way?" The spirit had mentioned a way to get out of this wasteland, a way long forgotten to most. The human had called him by name, which seemed to tick him off to no end.

"Like I told you Ash, you have no right using my name so formally! And how dare you question a person who's only wrong doing was trying to liberate some child slave-"

"Kidnap." The fox spirit said in a dead pan tone, now closer to Ashes body than ever with one arm around his waist while the hand of her other arm rubbed his belly. "You were attempting to kidnap orphans who were simply doing chores." The fox lady was now glaring holes into the bound man.

"S-shut up Kit! Its not my fault the owners of that place can't clean it themselves! I was simply trying to free some kids!" Katsu stammered in his defense, faking astonishment quite well in Ashes eyes. No matter how many times he was accused of attempting to kidnap the orphans, he always denied it like this. He also denied burning the orphanage down with all the children inside, the crime he was hanged for. Katsu then looked pleadingly to the one person who could change the tides of the conversation. "A-Abbigail! You know I'm innocent, don't you?" He said to the child like spirit pleadingly, his eyes deep and big.

The child now known as Abbigail simply pouted and turned her back to the man in bindings. "Bad man!" Though she didn't see it, Katsu's face fell even more somehow. Katsu simply sighed, his body relaxing.

"Fine, think whatever you want of me. But I'm telling the truth on this, some guy named jerry couldn't keep his mouth shut and mentioned something about a basement." As the guilty spirit talked, the group moved further into the gas station. They eventually found a hallway in the back right corner of the place. Said hallway lead to a walk-in freezer with a demolished wall which revealed a hidden room that had a hole in the ground. "HA! See, I TOLD you guys it was here!" Katsu exclaimed triumphantly as Ash walked up to the hole, only for the edge of it to give way and send him shouting obscenities as he fell down the hole, landing ass first on what seemed to be moist dirt. Only thing is, there wasn't a water source anywhere to be seen.

Not long after he heard yelling falling toward him at a rather fast pace, Katsu face planting into the ground. Wait...isn't he supposed to be a ghost? So how- suddenly Kit fell down as well, Abbigail in her arms. Before ash could warn her, he heard a sickening snap and a scream of pain filled agony escapes her lips as he legs give way below the knee in opposite directions. She fell to the ground in a heap, still screaming as the child jumped up in worry.

Hell, even Katsu had a look of worry in his eyes. Not for her though, oh god no he was worried about himself. See his situation right now was being tied to the human, who seemed to want to keep this damn fox around. "So, I'm gonna just ask the question on everyone's mind. What the fuck is happening!? We're dead aren't we? Meaning we shouldn't be able to interact with this plane physically, let alone break our fucking legs!" He was stammering looking around frantically to try and find sings of whatever the hell was causing this.

Though none of them could see it, the three spirits all felt an unnatural presence down a gaping tunnel that they were faced with now that they were at the bottom of the hole. Ash hurried over to kit, not sure how to act. It seemed that spirits were able to feel pain and even interact with things here, meaning...he then got an idea, and took of the leather mass that was once an oversized poncho and started tearing it into strips. Katsu saw this and knew what he was thinking of immediately almost. He ran over to Kits mouth, and got her to bite down on the rope that was around his wrists.

Ash then without warning bent one of her legs back into place without warning, eliciting another sickening snap and scream from Kit through her teeth that were clenched on the rope. Once the leg was back in position, he quickly wrapped a leather strip around it. The wrapping started just above the knee and ended just below it. His aim was to try and keep it stiff and straight, figuring that movement put her through more pain than ever. He then went and did the same to her over leg with the same result, though not as bad as this one had bent the right way.

Ash then gently picked her up and his whole plan shattered as the wrappings came undone almost instantly, her legs bending at the knee limply as she screamed. Katsu then sighed, grabbing them and straightening them out for the girl. She attempted to kick his while screaming more now, though she stopped once the job was done. The group then proceeded to move into the tunnel with Abbigail hiding behind Ash. They were moving toward the presence. Though none of them mentioned it to Ash he felt uneasy from the way the tunnels air felt to him.

They eventually came to what appeared to be the end of the tunnel with a huge, black, torn open tree marking the end wall. Pinned to said tree was a tattered light brown piece of what Ash assumed was paper with red marker all over it in the shape of strange symbols. Upon closer inspection however, he was proven to be sorely mistaken. When he touched the paper, he could feel that it was in fact human skin. He and the other didn't want to imagine what the red stuff was all over now.

They had all conceded to resting there for a bit. Ash and Katsu then gently set Kit down and started walking away, only for a fox tail to grab them both and pull them roughly to the ground next to the injured fox spirit. She hugged them both. Ash seemed to blush hard, whereas Katsu simply snorted and was trying to free himself from the headlock he was now in. Abbigail then came running over, the skin paper in her hand as she sat in Kits naked and bare lap.

Like it or not, they were stuck here for the time being. They knew it too, though the most agitated one was Katsu due to the NAKED WOMAN HUGGING HIS HEAD INTO HER FUCKING BREAST. None of them noticed however, that there was the tiniest of human skulls printed in the red liquid on the parchment. They also didn't notice that as they each fell asleep, a light blue living flame dotted the skulls eyes as its jaw turned into the shape of a grin.


End file.
